


Birthday Special

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Polyavengers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, OT7, Polyamory, Steve Rogers's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 04:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19690165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: "Live from the Avengers compound on this very special 4th of July, stay tuned for Steve Rogers' teammates reactions to his 100th birthday!""Steve? What do I think of Steve? Let me think…"MCU Rarepairs Bingo 2019 Fill, N3: "Free Space"Clint Barton Bingo 2019 Fill, G1: "Steve Rogers"





	Birthday Special

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the silly thing I wrote for Steve's "birthday", hope you'll like it!
> 
> Big Thanks to Shi-Toyu for giving it a read! <3

_ "Live from the Avengers compound on this very special 4th of July, stay tuned for Steve Rogers' teammates reactions to his 100th birthday!" _

"Steve? What do I think of Steve? Let me think…" 

"C'mon Tony cut it out, I got other things to do than wait for you to be done," 

"Yeah, some of us actually have more pressing matters at hand than commenting on anyone's birthdays."

The journalist is silent and grinning. The camera's rolling while none other than Tony Stark, Clint Barton and Stephen Strange are arguing as to who will get to be the first to give a statement regarding Captain America's character. It's gold. 

"Steve's an ass." Stark starts, winking at the camera and already both Barton and Strange let out long-suffering sighs, "He's America's ass." 

Barton takes on a piping voice and says, "Stevie wouldn't appreciate being objectified like this, Anthony."

And the journalist might not believe her eyes but the cameras will certainly back her up on the fact that Strange definitely lost his composure at that and downright giggled. 

"You two are the worst." He huffs but it's obvious he's far from feeling the exasperation he tries to display and his eyes look just a tad too fond anyway. 

"The Captain is a good man," Strange says finally and the other two nod eagerly, a little too eagerly. 

"Oh yeah  _ the Captain  _ is a  _ good man _ , great wood chopper," Tony Stark adds before biting his lip to stave off a laugh of his own. 

It's this moment that Bucky Barnes chooses to enter the room and the cameras follow the other three men as they look up and follow Barnes through the room. 

"Well hello sleepyhead," Barton says, "Anything you'd like to say about Stevie for his birthday? Camera's rollin'" 

Barnes barely suppresses a yawn that makes his shoulders constrict before he turns around and gives Stark a pointed look, "You got anything to do with that?" 

His tone is stern but his eyes are crinkled in the corners like a man who's barely hanging on to his incoming smile. 

"Of course he does." Strange pipes in before plopping on the couch next to Tony. He leans back until his head is set on the man's lap, his hair astray and again, she could be mistaken but the reporter is quite sure she sees a new light shining in Barnes eyes at the sight the other two make. 

Barton clicks his tongue to regain his attention and after a second or two, Barnes seems to get it and swiftly presses his back to Barton's chest, letting him wind his arms around his waist. 

"So, Rogers, huh? Well, he's a reckless little punk, always has been." 

"Do you think anyone in this room is qualified to be the judge of that?" The reporter chimes in and Clint Barton's eyes are laughing before his mouth does. 

"That's a fair point you're making, ma'am," he toys with one of his hearing aids before whispering something in Barnes ears. Whatever it is, the reporter sits just a tad straighter in her armchair. 

Strange is on the verge of passing out, dead-asleep while Stark plays idly with his hair, "You know what I love about Rogers though? The way he looks in the morning. Maybe, if you're here long enough you'll see it. Sleep-ruffled and warm and cute and-" 

" _ Tony _ ," Barton hisses but Barnes elbows him none-too-gently. He hmphs but doesn't interrupt further. 

Stark's eyes are taking on a dreamy haze and Barnes is biting his bottom lip across the room. 

"He's just cute, you know?" Stark says directly into the camera. "Like he makes it possible to think you could hug him for days on end without tiring." 

Strange snorts on Tony's lap and the man's eyes flicker back open to meet Stark's. 

"Hug him,  _ right _ ." He laughs and so does everyone else. 

Barnes looks like he's about to say something but the door to the living room opens once more and this time it's Pepper Potts who enters the room. 

"Morning boys," she doesn't yawn but they all know it's right there in the back of her throat. She raises her arms to tie her hair and since she doesn't know what they're doing, marches up to the armchair facing the couch, "Sorry, didn't see you were here too," then bends down and kisses the redhead square on the lips. 

The men groan good-naturedly. 

"We were playing a game Pep, we're not supposed to know her!" It's Clint who says it and everyone laughs at the way her brow wrinkles in confusion. 

"For Steve's birthday, Nat's supposed to be a reporter or something, hence the cameras." Stephen drawls with his eyes half-closed still. He sounds positively bored but Pepper knows just the thing that will change that. 

"Oh so I ruined it, didn't I?" She smirks and they all hear it in her voice - Clint and Bucky straighten up, Tony stares at her with a half-smile, Stephen cracking a full eye open this time and Natasha, well, Natasha knows already. 

"Maybe I could make it up to you by adding my share to this, what were you going for, our favorite things about him?" She asks and Tony closes his eyes for a brief moment when he finally clues everything in, from her smug look to the way her hair wasn't already tied when she entered the room and even to the fact that she's one of the last ones up which is totally unusual but then he nods and she goes on, "Well, let's just say I'm particularly fond of the face he makes when one of us wakes him up with their lips in very strategic places. Like I just did." She quips while the guys gape at her like fish out of water, then falls back to sit on Natasha's lap.

The room is dead silent before it rings with a series of  _ "hmms" _ and  _ "oh yeses" _ and  _ "damn rights" _ .

"I'm kinda fond of the look on your face when one of us does that, too," Natasha whispers in her ear and Pepper blushes faintly - no doubt impersonating quite well the way Steve will look like once he finds out about this and actually watches the tapes. 

"Happy birthday, sweet cheeks."

And it's anyone's guess who said it first but it's definitely Nat who winks at the camera before she says cut and the screens go black. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [Tumblr!](https://hogwartstoalexandria.tumblr.com/)


End file.
